


Mutual Victories

by TrekkieSlut



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Fem!Kirk, Fem!Spock, Fingering, First Time, Genderbending, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Space Wives, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock lets her hair down. Gender-switch (vulva/vagina-owning Kirk and Spock). Set early on in the Enterprise’s 5-year mission, Spock and Kirk are relatively newly acquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Общие победы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324848) by [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia)



> Jim is still Jim because I was too lazy to think of a feminine equivalent. Heavily inspired by lovelynobody00's (now bumbleshark) art, which made me fall in love with space-wives.
> 
> This is the first 'proper' fic I've written, let alone posted in around 8 years, and it's the first thing I've done in the Trek fandom. Kudos and feedback is always appreciated! <3

_She wore her hair long, but never let it free. It was always first braided securely, and wound tight into a bun. Her features were long and slender for a woman, though Jim always figured that was part of being Vulcan. Her lips seemed constantly pursed, her hands, thin but strong, knotted together behind her back, her eyes dark and unreadable._ An old matronly school teacher _, was what first came to Jim Kirk’s mind when she walked off the transporter pad of the Enterprise for the first time. But that seemed an unfair comparison, somehow. Somehow._

_“Permission to come aboard, Captain.”  
_

_“Permission granted, Miss Spock.”_

_Jim knew Spock wasn’t her type from the beginning. There was no need to apply any logic to figure that much out. However, one thing Jim knew from her many years of being sexually active was that someone not being her type never stopped her from crushing desperately on them. Jim felt stupid for being attracted to Spock. Spock made herself look older, she was uptight and reserved. What a stupid thing to be infatuated with. But anything, a tiny spark in those otherwise hard dark-wood eyes, an involuntary twitch of one thin angled eyebrow, could send Jim reeling._

_It was only in the grip of some native reptilian-slash-bear-like creature on the hostile planet they’d beamed down onto when Jim’s position on Spock began to change. Quickly. And in an unexpected manner._

_Well, the first thing Jim thought, when she found herself far too close to a pair of monstrous fangs each the length of her forearm, was, “Oh no. Not again.”_

_The second thing, as she began to be unceremoniously dragged away, was, “Is that Spock?”_

_The forest now whipping past her was dense, and the alien jagged leaves and branches snagged at everything. Past the bizarre array of blurred foliage, Jim could see flashes of blue and black following in pursuit. And if she read her blues correctly, that was Science blue, not Medical. There’s no way Bones would be able to run that fast, anyway._

_The trees were thinning now and Jim could see further into the distance, and there she was, sprinting, back straight, head up, arms pistoning at her sides and phaser in hand. Face determined, lips pursed, pretty much entirely Spock._

_But maybe her eyes were a little bit wild._

_And definitely, her hair was a complete mess._

_With some enormous burst of energy she sprinted close, raised the phaser and fired. Stunned, the beast tumbled to the ground. So did Jim, not stunned, but almost. Spock neatly slowed down to a jog and stopped before her, kneeling._

_“S-Spock, you-”_

_“Captain. Are you injured?”_

_Jim raised her head. Spock was over her. Her hair was hanging loose from its confines, sagging over her face and unknotting from the braid._

_And in that moment Jim Kirk realised that Spock looked glorious with messy hair. There may have been a few twigs in it, but that wasn’t the point. Jim was battered, bruised, shocked, and turned on._

_“Captain.”_

_“No, no, I…I’m quite fi-”_

_“You are in a state of shock. I shall carry you back to the rest of the landing party.”_

_“That would be…unnecessary.” She really didn’t need another layer of humiliation painted on right now. “I am sure I can stand.”_

_“I highly doubt that you will be able to walk at an efficient pace. Allow me.” And Jim felt herself being picked up for the second time that day, albeit infinitely more carefully this time. Her heart fluttered in her throat, her breath caught, she squeezed her eyes closed. She felt pathetic. This was far too close to fantasy for comfort._

_Spock cradled the captain in her slender but surprisingly powerful arms, and began carrying her bridal style back where they’d come from. Jim snuffled, feeling awkward, with her face to close to Spock’s chest, one breast nudging into her cheek as Spock walked. Jim glanced up to her face. Severe and unreadable, as usual. Maybe those eyebrows were tilted at a slightly steeper angle than normal. Jim even dared guess she saw a hint of concern in those eyebrows, but maybe she was reading too deep. Probably. Probably wishful thinking._

_“This was a most unsatisfactory outcome to the mission.” Jim could hear Spock’s voice vibrating through her chest. It had a strangely pleasant depth to it._

_Jim huffed out a laugh. “You’re too right, it was.” She bit her lip. “…You must think I’m such a crazy bitch, Spock.”_

_A pause._

_“I have never understood this human custom of referring to females of the species as a female canine, in what is usually a derogatory fashion. Males do not receive the same treatment, yet there is no evidence of any differences in the way males and females behave in the contexts under which the slur is generally applied.”_

_Spock had a very good point. Jim still wished she’d shut up._

_“In response to your question, however, I must logically deduce that you blame yourself for this incident and you believe that I in turn think you to be to blame. This is not true. The cause of the incident was mere misfortune. You would have been unable to avoid this outcome.”_

_“…So…?”_

_“My answer is no, Captain.”_

_“Okay. Right. Thank you.”_

_Spock didn’t even seem to notice that Jim had her head leaning against her breast at that point._

_Jim felt afterwards that that incident had been a successful bonding session. She also realised that it was the most physical contact she’d ever had with Spock. And of course, it was the first time she’d ever seen Spock with her hair down. Jim cherished the memory and barely let it out of her head for a day. As a result, of course, she beat herself up relentlessly._

_This meant that her performance in the workplace inevitably began to slowly slide, as Miss Spock herself was so considerate to point out. It also meant that certain doctors began to notice something, and subsequently notice alarmingly quickly that the ‘something’ was an infatuation with someone. Furthermore, this doctor would then go on to notice that the ‘someone’ was the Captain’s First Officer. And this doctor still stubbornly claimed to be a doctor, NOT a shrink._

_Jim Kirk realised that something needed to happen, and soon. What that would be would eventually come down to impulse._

_“Yes, Miss Spock. Come inside. What can I do for you?”_

_Spock stepped into the cabin. She performed the usual scan of Jim’s living space with her eyes, then looked back to the captain herself. The hardness in her eyes was frightening._

_She looked positively dangerous._

_“Captain Kirk. I must address an urgent matter with you.” Spock stood by the 3D chess board, and picked up one of the marble kings, turning it between her fingertips. Her eyes were turned upward to stare Jim dead in the face. “Permission to speak freely, Captain?” Jim’s insides squirmed, and she was trying her hardest to suppress the growing blush on her face._

_“Go on,” she clipped, urging her voice not to tremble._

_“As you know, I lately have had concerns regarding your declining efficacy in a working context. This decline may be minor, yet it is consistent, and as a result, action should be taken before the situation grows dire. As a matter of fact, I was delaying in mentioning it to you, until I recently had communications with Dr. McCoy.”_

_Jim paused in her pacing, glancing at Spock again._

_She was going to skin Bones. Whatever ‘communication’ this had been, Jim didn’t like it._

_“Dr. McCoy appears to have made an assessment of you, lately, and informed me that you appear to have concerns regarding your working relationship with me.”_

_Jim flinched. It was true. But misleading. A twisted version of the truth. Expressed from an angle which would cause Spock the most concern._ Well done, Bones. I hate you.

_“Disregarding the lack of logic in your failure to communicate with me directly about this issue, I urge you to disclose your concerns to me on this occasion-”_

_“Miss Spock, please sit down.”_

_“Captain?” Surprisingly, Spock’s eyes seemed to hold more light now. Jim gestured to a seat right next to Spock._

_“Sit. Down.”_

_Spock did._

_“Now…” Jim leaned forward on the chess table, her eyes focused ahead, full of frustration and determination. “It is true. There are things which trouble me about…you and me. But Bones seems to have misled you. It’s nothing so serious. It’s only that…”_

_Jim paused and turned her eyes to Spock, who sat there still, prim and pristine, listening patiently, face blank. Completely beautiful, but infuriating to Jim to no end._

_“I wish you would let your hair down more.”_

_Spock’s eyebrows twitched. Jim knew what was coming and she forced down her irritation._

_“Captian, I fail to see how wearing my hair differently will impact positively on our working relationship-”_

_“What I mean, Spock…” Jim gritted, “is that I wish you would relax more. It’s a human expression.”_

_Spock slowly nodded. “I see. Understood.” She rose to her feet. Satisfied that she’d made her point, Jim watched her cross over to the doorway._

_“However, Captain…” Spock paused, “It still intrigues me as to why you would choose to make use of this particular expression. Given certain physiological responses you have had to seeing me with my hair ‘down’ in the past, it occurs to me that you may be attempting to encode a message to m-”_

_Then Spock stopped speaking, because it would be illogical to continue talking into Jim’s mouth. Which was exactly what she would have been doing if she had continued to talk from that point on. She also reasoned that at this point Jim was not listening, given that she had now plastered Spock against the door, pinning her wrists against it and attacking her mouth with plush, crushing lips and teeth._

_Jim wasn’t going to be made to look stupid any more, wasn’t going to let victory be snatched away so casually, CASUALLY, by SPOCK. She didn’t have time to wonder over the fact that Spock actually had that much sass in her, only that it was just one more thing which was a massive, inexplicable turn-on. She wasn’t really even thinking. She was all impulse. She had seen the tiniest gleam of lust in those hard, unreadable eyes and snatched it up. Jim would have Spock and this time they would both win._

_Then Spock’s tongue was tracing along her lower lip, curling into her mouth and with a breathy gasp the Vulcan began to devour her back, with a hunger and urgency which made Jim’s breath catch in her throat. Her hands were suddenly grabbing at Spock’s waist, curling over her hips and dying to touch all of her. Fumbling and crawling up her back, squeezing gently at the back of her neck and finally raking into the ordered mass of her thick black hair, teasing it free from its confines._

_The braid spilled down Spock’s back and Jim continued to pull it loose. She broke away from the kiss in order to admire her handiwork, smirking._

_“Yes. Like that.” Somehow Spock still looked perfectly stoic, even with her lips wet and flushed from kissing, her eyes lusty bright, and her hair scattered across her lean features._

_She raised one eyebrow. “Indeed?”_

_“Yes.” Jim repeated, her eyes alight with fire. And she threw herself against Spock again, kissing deep, hands buried still in her hair._

_She felt Spock’s fingers lacing into her own short, wavy locks, grasping at the roots and pulling her in even closer, as though Spock wanted them to physically meld. Jim knew of Vulcan mind-melding and the significance it held in their close physical relationships, but not enough to permit it this time, if Spock should desire it. She focused in on Spock’s hot, ravenous mouth, her firm grasp and the intensity of their closeness and…_

Oh shit. This is actually happening.

_Spock shoved away from the door, as though she had read Jim’s moment of distraction, grasping her by the waist and walking them towards the bed. The backs of Jim’s knees hit the edge and she automatically sat down, face now level with Spock’s hip. The Vulcan woman then knelt upon the bed before Jim, sliding one knee snugly between her thighs._

_“How did you know so much about my…physiological responses, Miss Spock?”_

_Spock eyed Jim from her position over her, hand still threaded into Jim’s hair, firm and possessive, gently tilting her head back. Jim’s eyes were shining at her with desire, and Spock’s merely smouldered in return._

_“I could smell you…Captain.” Her voice was rich, passionate and deep, but intimately quiet. “I can smell you now.” Neither of them could suppress a blush any more._

_“You desire me in a sexual manner.”_

_Jim barked out a laugh through her breathlessness. “Well, yes, of course I do. That much should…be obvious by now. The real question is, do you…reciprocate?”_

_Spock didn’t reply, only blinking. Releasing Jim, she took hold of the hem of her tunic. Shedding the blue garment, she folded it and dropped it to the floor. The clinging black undershirt followed, leaving Spock only in a plain bra._

_Jim licked her lips. She wanted nothing more than to tear the bra off Spock at that moment, but the Vulcan restrained her by the wrists as she reached forward. There was a very particular challenging gleam in Spock’s eyes, and Jim had a good idea of what it meant._

_Without breaking eye contact, she pulled off her own tunic and undershirt in one. Spock’s eyebrow tweaked upwards in amusement when Jim’s face reappeared from underneath the discarded tops and she tossed them aside. Then she immediately went to unhook her own bra. That was soon flying across the room to join her other clothing. Spock’s eyebrow seemed to climb up under her fringe._

_Jim Kirk was not a slender woman, she had a sturdy build and wide hips – strong and athletic, but didn’t have a model’s body type, by any stretch of the imagination. She stretched upwards, her abdominal muscles tautening under the creamy skin of her belly and her breasts, nipples dark and hard in the slight chill of the room, tilting upwards as her body elongated, pert and begging to be touched. This was what Spock drank in with her eyes, and Jim took the chance to watch her in amusement, a thin smirk on her face._

_Slowly Spock reached behind her back, recapturing Jim’s gaze. She undid her own bra clasp with ease and shrugged the straps off her shoulders, letting the garment fall away. As Jim had expected, her smaller breasts were tinted green with alien blood, lifted by Spock’s compact pectorals and leading down to a smooth, lightly muscled belly._

_Spock surged forward, pressing her bare skin against Jim’s and flattening her against the mattress, hips pressed between Jim’s legs. Her lips and pointed tongue were at the human’s jawline, and she inhaled through her teeth with a hiss._ Desire. Pure desire, _Jim thought, her heart going crazy in her chest._ Is this actually for real?

_“Jim…” Spock nipped at the  tendons in the slowly writhing woman’s neck, licking a wet trail down her clavicle. Jim grabbed at Spock’s hips as she kissed down to Jim’s breasts, caressing them with her hands as she worked on the nipples with sucking lips and circling tongue. Jim cried out openly now, the erotic sound sending arousal coursing through them both, and Jim squirmed her hips up against Spock, who had little enough emotional control at this stage to grind back down against her, eliciting another loud moan. Spock unleashed a muffled growl in response._

_Jim groped desperately at Spock’s buttocks outside of her uniform trousers, feeling the soft flesh tense and release as Spock rolled her hips into Jim’s. In her desperation to see, feel, taste more of the Vulcan woman’s body Jim forced her hands between them and fought with the clasp and zipper of Spock’s trousers, somehow ramming it down and pushing the fabric off Spock, revealing silky, olive-tinted skin over her soft, fleshy buttocks. Jim kneaded and squeezed, almost purring in her delight, and Spock responded in turn, gripping painfully at Jim’s breasts and quietly gasping hot air over her nipples, pushing back into Jim’s hands. Despite currently being splayed out under Spock, ravished without much constraint, Jim was beginning to feel a power shift._

_Jim grasped at the top of Spock’s thighs, pulling apart the folds of her vulva and exposing sensitive flesh to the cool air. Spock flinched and bucked minutely, not once pausing in her ministrations. Jim slid her hands between them again, venturing lower and cupping her hand over a lightly furred mons, rubbing against Spock with the heel of her hand. Spock pushed hard into Jim’s hand. Jim’s fingers slid between Spock’s labia, massaging her already wet flesh and teasing circles around her clit._

_Spock jackknifed against her and Jim used the momentum to flip Spock onto the mattress, black hair flung across the sheets. Jim moved in between Spock’s legs and pushed her knees up, spreading her thighs wider. Spock seemed to snarl at her, her eyes just about completely black, her pupils blown wide, teeth bared. Jim drank in the sight of Spock stretched out before her and moaned out her lust, falling forward. She went to work on Spock’s torso, kissing and stroking and licking and worshipping, feeling every inch of green-tinged skin, the sweeping curves and rippling muscles and soft breasts. Jim adored those breasts, and she sucked and licked at the tender nipples until Spock was writhing almost as viciously as she had, but only hissing and gasping where Jim had moaned long and loud._

_Reluctantly, Jim eventually sat up again, returning her attention to Spock’s sex, beautifully spread open. Jim’s fingers glided over the inner lips, parting them further, and sliding two fingers either side of the clitoris seemed to have a peculiar effect, causing Spock to jerk silently and throw her head back. Jim gazed up at Spock, her throat exposed and hands buried in the sheets._ Intriguing. I wonder what I did.

_“It was your…your fingers. That is like kissing in the Vulcan way.”_

_“…Oh.” Jim smirked. “Like this?” She slid the two fingers against Spock’s clit again and her back arched up off the bed._

_“Obviously…” Spock muttered, a slight whine in her voice._

_Jim then removed her fingers and, slathering them with saliva, resumed her caresses, enjoying Spock’s slow writhing and panting, eventually sliding down to circle around her entrance._

_“I want to finger-fuck you.”_

_Looking at a loss for words, Spock simply nodded, her eyes glazed._

_Jim pushed with her fingertip, slowly wriggling her digit into tight, wet flesh. Spock sighed, tensing and relaxing around Jim. She was clearly not used to penetration._

_“I won’t hurt you, Spock.” Spock only nodded, her face twisted into an expression somewhere between discomfort and pleasure._

_Jim thrusted gently with one finger, grazing against the front of Spock’s vagina, triggering a cautious roll of her hips. The thrusts deepened gradually as Jim felt more of the wet slide of arousal inside Spock, as did Spock’s movements become bolder. The Vulcan was soon grinding against her, panting, heels dug into the sheets and toes curling. She raised herself onto her elbows and glared at Jim with her wild blackened eyes, wisps of hair falling over her face._

_“More…” she gritted, face entirely flushed._

_Jim’s stomach flipped with a mixture of adoration and arousal. “Oh Spock…”_

_Jim slid her second finger in by the first, now effectively kissing Spock on the inside, and continued her enthusiastic thrusting. Spock twisted and writhed more furiously, pleasure coursing through her, but still she didn’t cry out. Jim simply watched the scene playing out with awe, ignoring the fact that it felt like her fingers were being twisted off at the knuckles._

_“This is exactly what I meant, Miss Spock,” Jim breathed, “you’re intoxicating, I knew I saw it in you from the start…” And Jim leaned down, inhaling all of Spock’s scent, then began to kiss her cunt in the human way, curling and thrusting with her fingers still, wrapping her lips around Spock’s clit and flickering her tongue against it, breathing hard with a need to bring her partner to completion._

_There was a moment of tension in the Vulcan body wrapped around Jim before Spock began to shudder with orgasm, breathing hard and twitching around Jim’s fingers, coating them with fluid. Jim joyfully kissed at the moist skin and slowly withdrew her fingers, pressing an open-mouthed kiss at the sensitive opening, flicking out her tongue one final time before withdrawing. Her face was a wet mess and she grinned victoriously at Spock._

_Spock sat up, flushed and disheveled and ludicrously calm. Then she pushed Jim down and crawled over her._

Are you serious?!

_Wordlessly, Spock stripped Jim of her uniform trousers and pushed her face into Jim’s damp underwear. Jim just about shrieked in surprise, her face heating at an alarming rate. Spock grabbed at Jim’s panties and wrenched them off, pushing at the inside of Jim’s thighs and spreading her vulva with her fingers. Jim shuddered with delight as she felt a warm, flat tongue slick over her, running back and forth. Jim buried her fingers in Spock’s hair and watched the dark head bob between her legs, her vision blurring. She fell back flat onto the mattress, her arms thrown above her head in defeat, as Spock began probing at her with pointed tongue and pressing in, her pointed nose pressed into Jim’s clit. Jim bit her lip and moaned, allowing orgasm to build as Spock thrust with her tongue and lapped and sucked on her, crashing down and releasing with a final howl._

_Spock slowly rose up, even more of a hot mess than before, sweeping her hair over her shoulders. Jim crawled over to her and put her arms around her waist, pulling Spock on top in an embrace._

_A few moments of silence. Then,_

_“Well, it seems that you’ve won again, Miss Spock.”_

_Spock looked puzzled, her eyebrow raised in that characteristic way. “Captain. I would be inclined to argue that we have both been victorious on this occasion.”_

_Jim looked at Spock fondly, her eyes smiling as Spock’s slid closed, no doubt in meditation. For the first time, she gently kissed Spock’s cheek. “You’re possibly right.”_

_Spock didn’t even argue._

_Jim began to think that maybe Spock was her type, and she didn’t feel so stupid after all._


End file.
